Nuktuk's Hero Space Squad
by CoolAmi69
Summary: Korra and Asami guest star as "themselves" in a sci-fi mover starring Bolin as Nuktuk, produced by Varrick. (Superheroes/Future AU)


**A/N: I really enjoyed this one because it's an action piece. I haven't really tried doing writing action before. Plus, I've always loved watching Korra and Asami fight side-by-side. And Nuktuk! I had a lot of fun with this one, even if my action-writing skills are pretty limited. I hope to maybe one day write the whole Nuktuk mover! Stay tuned for the next Korrasami month story to post in three days. Reviews are appreciated!**

"Varrick, if you think I'm wearing that, you're going to have to find yourself a new Avatar," Korra announced, slamming the script on the table. "I don't know how you talked me into this." She crossed her arms and leaned back, glaring at the man.

"First of all, I convinced Asami who convinced you. Second, how else would Nuktuk's sidekick dress? Exactly like Nuktuk!" Varrick retorted, throwing his arms up the air. "Well, no. You're right. Zhu Li, scratch that. They're in space. Why would Nuktuk and Korra be wearing fur? They'd wear metal!"

"Metal? Don't you think that would be too bulky, sir? And expensive. How about tights?" Zhu Li replied, simultaneously scribbling into her notebook that lay next to her own open script.

"Wait. Not metal. I need that for the sets and it costs me a fortune. I bet Nuktuk would look great in tights! And don't call me 'sir', Zhu Li. We're married now. These are our friends," Varrick rambled. He stood up and paced before the group of people sitting around a large table.

Opal tried to stifle a giggle, but Bolin grinned. "You know, I'd look great in tights! Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not wearing tights," Mako grumbled, though he wasn't sure anyone heard him.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Ginger sighed. She wasn't looking up at the others, but was more interested in examining her nails.

"I don't want to wear tights either!" Korra protested.

Asami frowned. "At least you get more than a square foot of clothing. I don't want to wear a bikini, in space or whatever planets this takes place! As partial producer in this mover-"

Varrick held a hand up to stop his colleague. " _Executive_ producer. That's all money, honey. But as the writer-director, I'm the creative head in charge," he corrected.

It was Asami's turn to slam the script on the table. "You're right, Korra. I don't know how he talked me into this..."

With a heavy sigh, Varrick stopped. "I'm sorry, folks. Let's start from the beginning." He held his hands up before him, looking into an abstract distance and said, "Okay, picture this..."

* * *

Asami turned the wheel sharply, sending the ship into a barrel roll, just barely managing to miss the barrage of laser fire from behind.

It took quite a bit of effort for Korra to peel her hands from the shoulder straps she was gripping to tap a few buttons on the overhead panels. "Nice moves, Asami. No damage reported," she sighed in relief.

"I know. Just let me do my job so we can get to Planet Water II in one piece then you can do _your_ job. We're not out of this yet," the pilot said resolutely. She flashed a quick wink and a smile before looking back out to the vast space they flew into.

The radar beeped panicky again.

"There you boys are. I was wondering what took you so long," Asami purred, the adrenaline rushing through her veins once again. She curled her hands around the wheel and leered gleefully.

Korra swallowed hard as her hands flew to the shoulder straps again, bracing herself for Asami's evasive maneuvers. The two had been on countless missions together, but the one thing she had yet to get used to Asami's wild but expert flying through space. She closed her eyes and waited.

The two ships that were pursuing the two ladies came charging rapidly from behind, represented by two tiny dots on the radar screen. Asami eyed it carefully, trying to gauge her timing perfectly.

Korra tried not to let the panicked beeps of the radar scare her. She took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "Trust Asami. She knows what she's doing." Just when she was about to open her mouth to say something, Asami turned the wheel hard again and pulled up which sent the ship into a sharp lateral shift. Again, they just barely missed the laser fire. However, this time, the ships recovered quickly to pursue once again.

"Yes! Come to me!" Asami screamed again, flipping the ship completely around and she sped towards the pair of ships from a right angle. Before the pursuers had the opportunity to see it coming, Asami blasted the two enemies with precise laser shots. She was thankful for her goggles that shielded her eyes from the huge explosion before her.

"YOU DID IT!" Korra screeched proudly as they flew through the scattered debris.

Asami lifted the goggles from her eyes slipping them off of her head, and flipped her wavy hair back with a toss of her head. She grinned broadly at Korra and said, "I told you I could. Now, let's get to Planet Water II."

"I'm so in love with you," Korra murmured dreamily. She tried to lean over for a kiss, but the secure shoulder straps kept her in place.

The pilot giggled and gave her girlfriend a quick peck. Then she made sure to secure her own shoulder straps around her torso. After a few taps into the navigation system, she flipped the cover and sent the ship into a hyperjump to their destination.

Once the ship slowed, the two girls released their safety harnesses. Korra stretched her arms over her head then twisted her body from side to side with an overdramatic moan. "Oh, I'm glad that's over with. I can't wait to get on solid ground."

Asami smirked, "It's not an easy mission. Remember, as the newest members of Nuktuk's Hero Space Squad, we're going to have our work cut out for us. We have to save the other members while Nuktuk is out on the most dangerous mission of all."

"Well, there's nothing we can't do together!" Korra flexed proudly.

The descent down to the planet was easily routine, much to Korra's relief. Asami expertly avoided enemy detection and found a cave to hide their little craft. In the cargo bay, the two women dressed themselves to protect against the bitter cold tundra of Planet Water II. Asami, also being a weapons expert, threw on her heavy backpack with ease.

Korra grinned goofily at her and sighed, "You're so strong... it's sexy."

Asami smiled back and gave her a kiss then placed Korra's mask on her face. "And you're cute when you're in costume. Now, let's go be heroes!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"'l'm sorry, but is all lovey-dovey stuff necessary? I mean, it's a Nuktuk mover. Don't the viewers want to see action?" Korra asked uncomfortably. She glanced at her lover, whose face was almost as red as her jacket.

"'Trust me. The only thing the public loves slightly more than Nuktuk is Republic City's newest power couple: Asami Sato and Avatar Korra! People will eat this stuff up!" Varrick explained. From her seat next to him, Zhu Li held up a piece of paper with a graph, with a bar labelled "Asami and Korra" that was slightly higher than the bar labeled "Nuktuk movers". "Pro-bending" and "Satomobile racing" were even lower bars on the graphs. "Now, please let me continue," he went on. He held his hands out like a box in front of his face once more.

* * *

Korra and Asami exited the craft and into the cold. Korra built an ice wall and covered it with snow, making sure to leave markers that would allow her to remember where they parked but as not to arouse suspicion.

"Nice work," Asami complimented.

"I might be a waterbender, but I'm nothing like Nuktuk," she replied sheepishly.

The pair then looked into the distance and saw a great metal fortress. Asami mounted the sled she brought with her, and Korra followed suit. It was a short ride with Korra's waterbending through the snow to push them along the base of the fortress. Of course, she made sure to cover the tracks left by their craft.

With her hands against the mountain wall, Korra closed her eyes and concentrated. Asami watched patiently in awe. She never tired of watching Korra use her amazing skills. After a few silent moments, Korra's eyes flashed open and she silently pointed to a spot several yards away. The bender took a stance and thrust her arms before her, causing the rock to fall away and reveal an underground hallway. They stepped inside and shed their heavy parkas to reveal their skin-tight costumes specially designed for flexibility during fighting. It also had a small emblem of Nuktuk's silhouetted face in the center. This way, their identities as a part of Nuktuk's Hero Space Squad was sure to be recognized across the galaxy.

Taking an electric flare from her shoulder strap, Asami led the way down the hallway.

"You know I'm also a firebender," Korra muttered, trying to keep a steady pace.

"Of course I know, but I need to see in case we get ambushed. This way, you can just concentrate on your bending and I'm your backup," the other girl retorted flatly.

Korra wasn't one to argue, especially because her girlfriend was usually right. Sure enough, there was a small group of guards who were obviously not taking their patrol seriously. Before they had any time to notice, the Avatar lifted an earthen wall behind them. Then she threw them all against it hard with a swift blast of air that knocked them out instantly.

Asami was holding the flare in one hand and a long baton with an electrical probe at the end in her other hand, ready in a fighting stance. "You couldn't save any for me?" she pouted.

The earthen wall fell back down, revealing the rest of the hallway. "Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be more. But we couldn't have these guys alerting the rest of the guards. Let's go!"

Once again the two women ran following the slowly ascending cavern through the mountains. They found a few more pockets of guards, which they defeated easily. Eventually, they came to the main doors that were blocked by a full complement of guards.

Asami pulled out a gas mask from her pack and placed it on her face, and made sure Korra saw the gas grenades she was about to throw. In understanding, the Avatar nodded and made an air bubble around her head. With expert aim, the gas grenade exploded through the crowd and knocked them all unconscious.

Korra took a stand before the doors with her arms in front of her.

"No, Korra! Let me! You need to keep that air bubble," Asami commanded, her voice muffled from the mask. She took out a small box from her backpack and attached it to the keypad. After a few taps, the door opened its locks to allow the heroes in. It closed quickly behind them, leaving most of the gas outside.

To their surprise, there weren't any guards waiting for them in the hallway.

"You'd think someone would've noticed we're here by now," Korra whispered suspiciously.

"Unless they already know we're here." Asami extinguished her flare and stashed it into her pack. She stealthily led the way down barren, metal corridors. She wasn't sure how she knew where to go, but she chalked it up to her extensive engineering knowledge. She envisioned how a fortress like this would've been designed, and sure enough, the map in her head was leading her down the right path. Weapons expert, skilled pilot, fierce fighter in hand-to-hand combat, genius engineer... As the only non-bender on Nuktuk's team, she was in many ways a more valuable member than the benders on the Hero Space Squad. The plus was she was dating the Avatar, who was more than happy to join the team.

Sure enough, the pair eventually came upon a grand set of metal doors. Covering both doors was a great emblem of lightning bolts striking a tree. The metal door handles were in the shape of lightning bolts, and there was embossed fire along the lowest edges of the doors.

"I should just tear through these, huh?" Korra smirked arrogantly.

Asami placed her hands on her sides with an excited grin. "Oh, please do! I'd love to see those powerful arms of yours just rip it apart." From her pack, she pulled out her trusty electric glove and put it in place. "I'm ready when you are, sweetie."

"You've got it, babe!" Korra raised her arms above her head. As her fingers curled, the top inner corners of the metal doors started to crumple apart. In one fluid motion, Korra threw her arms downwards and behind her, sending the doors flying past them with ease.

A grand hall stood before them filled with a large company of guards, all standing ready for them. On the farthest side of the room was one of Nuktuk's nemeses, the evil Unalaq. To the left, they saw their other team mates tied to wooden posts. Mako had a gag around his mouth, but Opal's mouth was free.

"It's the Avatar and Future Woman! Nuktuk must've sent you to save us!" Opal cried out. Mako's frantic cries were muffled though his excitement was undeniable.

"Well, well, well... Nuktuk is too cowardly to come himself so he had to send his lackeys to save his other precious babies, Fire Fists and Windcat. He couldn't protect them, so what makes you think you can save them? Really, Nuktuk just sent me more prisoners!" he laughed menacingly. "Capture them!"

"Future Woman, you save Fire Fists and Windcat! I'll take the goons," Korra said, making sure to use their hero names in public. Though her identity would be hard to cover seeing as she was the Avatar, it was safer practice to keep the others' identities safe. Also, the title of Avatar carried enough weight to strike fear in the hearts of bad guys.

The team split off to attend their respective duties. Asami sprinted to her left, easily defeating the few enemy warriors that crossed her path. In no time, she was standing behind Opal with a small hand laser, cutting through the handcuffs that bound her.

"Thank you, Asami. We knew someone would come for us!" Opal cried.

"Nuktuk is on a super-secret, dangerous mission but he wasn't going to let Unalaq keep you," Asami replied while she finished cutting through Opal's handcuffs. Once that was done, she crouched down to cut through the metal cables around the other girl's ankles.

Opal rubbed the feeling back into her wrists and shook her arms for a few moments. "I never doubted it for a second. Neither did Mako over there. But he kept crying and whining about it so much that Unalaq finally had enough. So he had him gagged." From his post, Mako made unintelligible protests from behind his gag. "Yes you were! Don't even try to deny it," Opal retorted.

A few moments later, Asami stood up. "Okay! You're free! I think the Avatar needs your help. I'll take care of Fire Fists," she instructed.

"You've got it!" Opal said with a salute. After giving her legs a few shakes, she formed an air scooter and raced off towards the fight.

"And don't _you_ give me any lip for taking so long to get here, Mako. You don't know what Korra and I had to go through to find you," Asami warned. She playfully shoved his shoulder, then bent down to cut through his metal bindings.

Korra jumped in the air and knocked another three fighters to the ground with a fire kick. When she landed, she just barely managed to slide under to dodge a punch, and then sent a chunk of earth to his face with an uppercut. She had been going through soldiers one after the other and often several at a time, but they just kept coming at her. By herself, Korra figured she had taken down at least half of the army before her. Though she had the earthen tile below her plus her air and fire, what she wanted more than anything was water. She cursed herself for not packing her water skin. She took for granted that just because she was on Planet Water II that water would be accessible everywhere, but she hadn't seen a single drop since they entered the mountain.

Distracted in a split-second by her desire for water, Korra didn't see the blitz coming from behind. To her relief, Opal came speeding through and knocked the would-be assailants. The five fighters all fell to the ground as they were barreled down by the newly released woman. She rode the air scooter several yards away until she jumped in the air, and twirled down to land gracefully on her feet.

"It's about time you decided to join, Windcat!" Korra yelled sarcastically, sending a fire blast at a guard that was moving at Opal.

Opal sent a huge, circular air blast that send at least a dozen fighters around her flying backwards. "Well, I was getting kind of bored just staring at Fire Fists. I figured I might as well do something," Opal grinned back, playing along.

"Windcat, look out!" Korra screeched when she saw an exceptionally tall and muscular guard headed straight for her friend. His arms were outstretched, ready to grab her up in a platypus-bear hug. Korra ran towards her friend, but she was afraid she was too far to reach her in time.

Just as he was about to wrap his arms around the tiny airbender, the guard was hit by several fireballs. "You were saying?" Mako said with a triumphant grin on his face. Behind him, the loud buzz of electricity filled the air. Asami stood over three soldiers she had brought down in seconds. Nuktuk's Hero Space Squad had been reunited, and all that was missing was their leader.

Suddenly, a corner of the ceiling above them came crashing down as a giant icicle smashed through. Roh-Tan the arctic panda jumped through with Nuktuk and Juji the snow raccoon on her back. Nuktuk announced, "You thought that by dividing my team, you'd be able to defeat me. But you were wrong! I sent the Avatar and Future Woman ahead to distract you and free the others while I collected the one thing that could defeat you: my secret weapon. Prepare to meet your doom, evil Unalaq!"

* * *

Varrick stopped suddenly and smiled, sitting back down at the table.

Bolin jumped up and yelled, "What is it? What's the secret weapon?"

Even Korra and Asami found themselves on the edge of their seats. Opal's hands were wringing with excitement, but Mako sat back in his seat with his arms crossed though his scowl wasn't as severe. Ginger sat in the corner of the table filing her nails.

"So, you like it, huh? We can work out the costumes later, but it's the _content_ , people! We're making a brand new type of mover, ushered in by none other than the first mover superstar, Nuktuk: Hero of Space! But we can't make it until we have all the actors on board. Are you in?"

Korra and Asami exchanged a look, and Asami nodded. "Count us in, Varrick! You've got yourself a couple of new mover stars. But, please, just promise me: don't make me wear a bikini top under a fur vest."

"You've got it!" Varrick grinned, holding his hand out. Korra took it and shook it vigorously. Zhu Li continued to scribble frantically in her notebook, as she had the entire time Varrick narrated his story.

"Nuktuk may have been the star, but I thought the Avatar was the real hero. Though the thought of you in a bikini top and fur vest gives me an idea..." Asami whispered into Korra's ear. Korra turned bright red, but luckily for her, no one else noticed.


End file.
